


The Champion

by chai_and_coffee



Series: The Annex [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, F/M, NSFW, Office AU, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Workplace AU, blowjob, cocky shiro, fluffy sex, handjob, shallura - Freeform, shallura shallura shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_and_coffee/pseuds/chai_and_coffee
Summary: Part Two of a birthday series for Meli!~Takashi Shirogane was a patient man.He was. He waited, waited for stocks to fall before swooping in and turning the entire market around, he waited for prices to fall and for deals to open.If there was one thing that he wasn’t patient about, it was Allura Altea, also known as Alfor’s daughter, and the one that got away.But his patience always paid off.One way or another, he’d find his Princess. They didn’t call him the Champion for nothing.~





	The Champion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meli_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/gifts).



_**~ One Year, 17 Days, 3 Hours, 12 Minutes Later, But Who’s Counting?~** _

~

Takashi Shirogane was a patient man.

He was. He waited, waited for stocks to fall before swooping in and turning the entire market around, he waited for prices to fall and for deals to open.

If there was one thing that he wasn’t patient about, it was Allura Altea, also known as Alfor’s daughter, and the one that got away.

But his patience always paid off.

One way or another, he’d find his Princess. They didn’t call him the Champion for nothing.

~

He was standing at what used to be her desk when the voice sounded.

“Sir? They’ve found her.”

He paused, his fingertips tracing the small rivets cut into the wood, looking strangely like fingernails.

“Good.”

It had been a long wait. After Allura Altea’s flight, Alfor had no choice but to appoint Shiro as the head of Altea Corporations. The company ran smoothly under Shiro, but the carefree, happy attitude that Shiro once had was gone.

Both he and Alfor had scoured the earth, looking for Allura. Oh, they found her, of course, in the Caribbean, in Hawaii, Australia…the list went on and on. They found her, and each time she slipped through their fingers. It was clear. She didn’t want to be found.

The press didn’t know what to make of it. There was speculations that Shiro had her killed off, that she was pregnant and had run away with her lover, or even that she had committed suicide from the increasing pressure from her father.

Of course, none of these were quite true, but he didn’t have much evidence to show the press, and he’s sure no one would believe a few blurry photographs. She was good. Her full face was never seen, she was never recognized. She seemed to be sporting a new hairstyle every country.

He remembered that day when he found out that she had left clearly. The office was emptier, Alfor was on his phone constantly. He called her too, several times, but in the end, he always got the same result. Her phone was disconnected.

She too, had disconnected herself from everyone.

“She’s just…gone?” Lance had asked, dumbfounded. “Really? She just left?”

Shiro had just swung by to the Penthouse, where Allura had lived…but there was nothing. The bellhop had smiled at him and shook his head, he had said that the Penthouse had been cleared out earlier in the night.

Shiro had swung by to her friends’ house, hoping that they had some clue. But by the way he had sat down with them and told him about her actions of late, they had had no idea.

Well, except for a face that hadn’t even moved since the news had been broken, a face that had known all along.

“Pidge?” He had asked, wondering why there had been no emotion on the girl’s face.

Katie (or Pidge, as they knew her), simply shrugged. “I knew. I’m the one who booked her ticket.” She informed matter-of-factly.

Lance, Keith, Shiro, and Hunk had all looked shocked.

“She wanted time. She wanted to get away. I don’t have to explain myself to you, and you shouldn’t expect her to either. And you, Shiro. You and Alfor are the last ones to ever question her actions. Ever.” Pidge fixed him with a steely glare, and Shiro knew that the girl knew about his words and tryst with Allura.

He had pulled her aside after Keith had tugged a mourning Lance to bed. “Pidge…did she plan this out after we…”

“…after you two had sex? No. She had always planned this, but after she realized how expendable she was to the company, she decided to split.”

Shiro’s head hit the table, sighing quietly as he remembered their night. He still remembered how soft she felt under his hands, how she had kissed him and moaned his name. That seemed like such long ago, but he was so stupid then. So, so stupid. He hadn’t realized that she had been telling him that she was leaving the entire time.

All the work she had been trying to finish, the way she had never responded to him saying that he’d see her tomorrow, the way she had shut him up with a kiss.

He missed her. He missed teasing her, seeing the flush of her cheeks. He missed having her bright personality around the office. He missed her.

Alfor did as well. It was apparent in the way his eyes shone with regret as he came back to the office to see how it was going, how he tightly clapped Shiro on the back, the way Alfor had dropped calling him ‘son’.

He should have told her that night. He should have told her that it was all a ruse, it was all a clever ploy to get her to step up and take the company, that they never meant to take it that far, but she would always have the impression that she would always be second in importance, even with her own father.

He knew that the comment about her father preferring him over her hurt her the most. He knew, that all her life, she had been working so hard to get her father’s approval, constantly. Day in, day out. To hear that her own parent didn’t take pride in her and her accomplishments must have been a blow, and he regretted saying it.

He knew that Alfor regretted acting that way as well.

But now, they had gotten her. Apparently she had stayed stationary for two weeks, staying in Paris.

They never found her. She found them. If she was found, it was only because she let them. As Shiro stood up, presumably to go pack, the blurry smirk of a certain woman sparkled back at him.

Time to go to Paris.

~

He had been to Paris before, but never like this. Never like this. For one, it was damn cold. Blankets of snow covered everything and everyone. Kids frolicked around, throwing snowballs. Those commuting to office hurried past, almost skidding on the slick ground.

Once Shiro had touched down, he had made his way to the nearest park. He was grateful for the long coat draped over him, the fabric keeping in his warmth. A beanie covered his head, and he looked almost like a regular young-adult.

He crossed his legs, waiting, formulating his plan on how to talk to—or even find—Allura. He payed the woman sitting next to him with her cup of coffee no mind.

His gaze was distant as he thought. What would he do when he saw her? Would he run and kiss her? Would he give her a stern lecture? Pretend to be upset? Crush her in a hug? He didn’t know, and internally, he cursed Allura for affecting him this way.

“What, Takashi? Don’t recognize me?” The voice came from the woman beside him. His gaze swiveled and fixated on the woman, and his eyes widened.

It was her. Decked out in a gray overcoat, a pale pink scarf wrapped around her neck, those pink lips taking a slow, deliberate sip from the coffee. It was a power move for her to not even look at him and talk to him, and it was clear with the way she sat with her back straight, her legs crossed. She expected an altercation.

He didn’t care anymore. He reached over, yanked the coffee cup from her hands, and set it down. His hands gripped the tassles of her scarf, pulling her towards him for a kiss that was all lipstick and snow, and all Allura.

When they finally broke away for air, her eyes were sparkling and her lips were curled into a soft smile.

“Good to see you too.” She laughed quietly, and reached out with her thumb, the finger rubbing against his lips.

He pressed a soft kiss to the fingertip, making her giggle slightly and swat his shoulder. “Hush, Romeo. I’m trying to rub off the lipstick.”

They stayed that way in silence, the only motions were her rubbing her lipstick off his lips, and him occasionally tucking her hair back behind her ear.

After fifteen minutes, however, she was grabbing his hand and tugging him up.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“Home. I’ve got makeup remover.”

He knew damn well that there was no more lipstick left, and that all but quickened his face. He marveled slightly at how nice her hand felt in his, how wonderful their fingers felt laced together.

Within moments of reuniting with her, she had turned his cold personality around.

He found himself inside a cozy little apartment soon enough, smaller than what he had expected, but very Allura. He didn’t really pay much to the scenery, of course, because within the minute that the door had closed, he had her pinned up against the wall.

“Takashi—“ she huffed, rolling her eyes, but not struggling against the way his body covered hers, the way her back pressed into the door. He kept his pressure loose, so she could break away from him at any time, but she didn’t.

“Wait.” He whispered, and she fell silent at the tone of his voice. He drank her in, his eyes scouring over her. It wasn’t sexual or predatory, but more with the desperation that she was okay. She was okay.

“Takashi—“ She tried again, her voice calmer and soothing, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her petite frame against his body. “You’re okay.” He whispered reverently, his face burying into her hair.

Allura nodded against his chest, her hands gently rubbing up and down his back. “I’m okay. I’m okay.” She soothed.

He held onto her tightly, and she let him. He felt a wave of self-loathing, for treating her like shit, constantly harassing her to the point where she completely disappeared from his life. “I’m sorry, Allura. I know—I never meant for it to go that far, never meant for you to leave, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry-“ He mumbled, deprecation clear in his voice. She pulled away from him and he had to resist from pulling her back to him, but luckily, it was to cradle his face and look at him.

Allura, on the other hand was shocked. As she gazed into his eyes, she realized that her actions had truly affected him. The Champion was weary, tired. He had carried this burden of losing her for so long, and she never…she never wanted him to be hurt this way.

“Shiro.” She tried to shake that look of self-loathing fro his eyes, but to no avail.

She did the only thing she knew she could. She leaned up and touched her lips to his in a soft kiss. He didn’t reject her, kissed her back, but within a few moments, he had pulled away.

“No—“ He mumbled, shaking his head. “I don’t—deserve you.”

“You do… you do. Let me show you, Takashi. Let me love you.” She murmured quietly. With a slow nod from his side, she pulled him down to her for another kiss, and was pleased as his arms wrapped around her. He didn’t deny her this time. Their kisses were softer, were slower, much different than the fierce clash of their lips a year ago. He stumbled backwards as she pressed on, and he fell back onto the bed, Shiro pulling Allura down with him.

They stayed that way for a while, exchanging soft kisses. Each caress displayed the unspoken love between the two. Allura took her time, but it was her time to express her affection, and he was a willing audience.

Sex wasn’t on their minds, but it led to it anyways.

Allura slowly pushed his shirt up, her lips trailing soft kisses all over his torso and abdomen, making him shiver here and there.

Once she had completely worked his shirt off, she looked down at him, her eyes soft. “Comfortable?” She asked, wanting to make sure that he was okay.

She saw him cast a wary glance at his prosthetic before nodding. “Yeah. I’m good.”

She knew him well in enough to understand that he was lying.

She tapped his prosthetic with a light finger, a soothing smile on her face. “Take this off for me?” She asked, leaning back from where she straddled his hips.

She saw the struggle display on his face, deciding if he wanted it off or not, before he eventually reached out and gently disconnected the prosthetic. His gaze was everywhere but her as her eyes caught sight of the scarred stump, where his arm used to be.

His breath caught in his throat slightly as she leaned forward and trailed her lips up and down the scars, pressing soft, lingering kisses to the part of his body he hated the most.

Under her affection, however, he felt less of that hatred that was usually there for his missing arm. Her lips trailed over his shoulder, up his neck, back up to his jaw. Her hands roved farther downwards, and he groaned slightly as her fingers ran slightly over his peaking erection.

His hips bucked involuntary into her touch, and he could swear that he felt more blood rush to his crotch than he ever thought possible.

This woman, this crazy, sexy woman, was capable of driving him mad with just her lips and her fingertips.

“Allura-“ He mumbled, his voice deep from desire, but she cut him off quickly. “Shh, I’m taking my time.”

Before long, her hands met his pants, and she was unbuttoning his jeans, pulling down the zipper, and finally, finally, palming him through his boxers.

He almost groaned with delight as she finally pulled down the restricting fabric, his cock springing out of his earlier constraints.

He watched through hooded eyes as she trailed her finger through the stream of pre-cum leaking from the tip. His breath hitched as he watched her put the substance covered finger in her mouth, sucking slightly. She did the same for each finger, pulling her fingers out of her mouth with a little ‘pop!’ that drove him wild.

Atlast, her mouth wrapped around him. Her tongue swirled around his tip, and he panted slightly as he felt the slightest bit of suction from her mouth.

Then she went down. All he could feel was her mouth, her tongue licking long stripes along his length as she went down and up. Down and up, again and again, and he resisted the urge to push her head down onto his cock.

“Allura—“ he gasped, feeling her hand wrap around him, and join her in her motions. He could feel his shaft tightening, almost—

—And then she stopped.

“Don’t want you to cum just yet.” She said, and it was hard to convey his frustration with her when he was presented with the glorious sight of seeing her get undressed, her coat joining his on the floor.

He had no protests, watching her breasts bounce as she swung a leg over him, and lowered herself down onto his shaft.

And god, he had forgotten how good she felt. She was wrapped around him, heat pulsating—like a star—and as she fully lowered herself down onto him, the slight clench of her walls around him made his breathing grow even more irregular.

The slightest motion of her hips sent them both moaning, their voices sharp contrasts yet melding together in a beautiful melody.

His hand gripped her waist, and she bent down, their mouths a constant pressure on the other’s.

She moved, slowly at first, and he moaned into her mouth. The sound was quickly muffled by her, and his hips raised slightly to meet hers.

More, more, he needed more friction. Almost as if she had heard his pleas, her tempo increased and she was riding him. Not riding him in the wild, rough way that he had expected of her, but rather the slow, gentle way that still made him groan with pleasure.

Her intent wasn’t to fuck him, it was to pleasure, to worship him. To make him understand what he meant to her.

And he was completely okay with that.

Each thrust made her pant his name, each movement conveyed their feelings.

They came together, their lips tangling and both of them arching off the bed in their induced pleasure.

They stayed that way for a few moments, before he gently eased her off of his cock, setting her down next to him. He brushed away a strand of her hair sticking to her sweaty face, and smiled at her. She looked like a goddess, glowing in the afterglow of an orgasm.

She hummed in content and reached down to pull the covers over them. She curled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. His arm was draped around her, and his fingers swayed back and forth on her hip.

He tilted his head and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as she traced slow circles on his chest, neither of them speaking as they regained their breathing.

“Come home.” He asked quietly, pulling her closer to him.

She hesitated, and sighed. “I don’t want to…not yet.” She mumbled.

And that was okay with him. As long as he didn’t lose her, he was fine.

Somewhere, as the snow fell steadily outside, the young couple huddled closer together for warmth.

Their foreheads touched, noses brushing. Their eyes gazed into one another’s, and there was no malice or contempt. Just love.

No one’s really sure who said it first but it was there. “I love you.” was whispered alongside the tangled bodies and under the safety of the covers.

And, there was no hesitation. “I love you, too.” was whispered right back, and the moment was sealed with the union of lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! There's one more part coming out soon! Leave a comment, tell me what you thought! Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr: @chai-and-coffee


End file.
